


He's Mine

by LilacChocolate



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He's mine.'</p>
<p>That's what Rin whispered to me as he, Nagisa, Haru and I stood in a circle, celebrating or win of the relay as well as our disqualification. His red eyes flicked over to Haru and my heart immediately sank. Of course, he wanted Haru. He had wanted Haru before he had left for Australia, but he couldn't get him. And now, when I was almost ready to confess my feelings to my best friend, Rin was going to swoop in and take him from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



> Hubba bubba(Senpai),
> 
> Happy birthday :*
> 
> I'm sorry this is so late but I finally finished it. I wanted it to be perfect since you mean so much to me. I love you so much and I'm so glad we met :*
> 
> Love, your waifu (Lilac) Xxxxxxx

‘He's mine.'

That's what Rin whispered to me as he, Nagisa, Haru and I stood in a circle, celebrating or win of the relay as well as our disqualification. His red eyes flicked over to Haru and my heart immediately sank. Of course, he wanted Haru. He had wanted Haru before he had left for Australia, but he couldn't get him. And now, when I was almost ready to confess my feelings to my best friend, Rin was going to swoop in and take him from me.

I broke out of the circle we made, trying to keep the smile on my face. 'Come on, we need to get changed.' I walked off to the changing rooms, not checking to see if Haru was following.

Nagisa bounced up by my side and cuddled my arm in his. 'Can we go and out and celebrate, Mako-chan?'

'Of course, we can.'

The small blonde grinned and ran down the changing room corridor away from me. I turned to him, about to tell him not to run with wet feet, but Rei was already doing that for me. Rin was walking beside him, and beside Rin was Haru, staring blankly at me. I dared a glance at Rin and saw him smirking at me as he stepped closer to Haru. I turned around swiftly and made my way to the locker room, trying not to let tears well up in my eyes. 

After we were all changed, Ama-chan-sensei took us all out for a meal. I took a seat at the end of the table and Haru sat opposite me. I smiled up at him, trying to ignore the thrumming of my heart in my chest.

'It's a shame we got disqualified.' I told him, and he just shrugged, a small smile on his face. 

'I swam free. We swam free.' A light blush dusted across his cheeks and Haru looked down at the table. 'Thank you. For always being here for me.'

I smiled wider. 'You don't need to thank me.'

'I do. I need to-'

Rin slid into the seat next to Haru and slapped my best friend on the back, stopping him from speaking. 'We should swim together more often. Especially me and you, Haru.'

Haru just shrugged and shuffled in his seat and I tried to tell myself that he was moving away from Rin. Throughout the entire meal, every time Haru and I started up a conversation together, Rin would always interrupt, making sure to glare at me and touch Haru in some way. When it came to dessert, I felt sick to my stomach, knowing that Haru would be soon Rin's. I leant forwards and got Ama-chan-sensei's attention from three seats down.

‘Ama-sensei?'

'Ah, yes, Tachibana-kun?'

'Thank you for the meal, but I'm afraid I must be going now. I really don't feel very well.'

'Oh! Do you need me to take you to the hospital?'

'No, it's okay. It’s probably just a bug. I’ll sleep it off.’ I stood up and grabbed my jacket and bag, trying not to look at Rin and Haru.

‘Ne, Mako-chan, are you not staying for dessert? They have chocolate cake here!’

I smiled and shook my head at Nagisa. ‘No, I’m sorry. I’ll see you all on Monday.’ I left the restaurant, not once glancing back to look at my best friend. I swallowed down the lump that was forming in my throat as I walked home, forcing myself not to cry. I opened the front door and slipped off my shoes, rounding the corner into the living room.

‘Onii-chan! Onii-chan!’ The twins were up from the settee in a flash and were each holding onto my legs. ‘Did you win?’

‘Sort of.’ I smiled down at them and lifted them both up and into my arms. ‘Did you have a good day at school?’

Ren shrugged and Ran got my attention. ‘It was boring. We wanted to go and watch Onii-chan and Haru-chan swim!’

I smiled at her, trying not to let the mention of Haru’s name dampen my grin.

‘Makoto?’ My mum’s voice called me from the kitchen and I put the twins down to go to her. She was stood in front of the sink, just starting on the washing up. ‘How did the competition go?’

I explained what had happened and she just smiled at me. ‘Oh, you boys. Well, at least you’ve got Rin back now.’

‘Yeah.’ I smiled and she narrowed her eyes.

‘That is a good thing, right?’

‘Yes, it is. Do you want me to do the washing up for you?’

‘Oh, would you?’ I nodded and she dried her hands. ‘You’re a good boy, Makoto.’ She kissed my cheek and went into the living room, herding the twins into the bathroom. I washed up slowly, thinking of what I would do now that Haru would be Rin’s. Haru wouldn’t need me to help him out of the pool. Wouldn’t need me to get him out the bath in the morning. Wouldn’t want to share popsicles or bentos with me anymore. What would I possibly do?

Just as I finished the washing up, there was a knock on the front door. I ignored it, presuming my mum would get it. They knocked again and I dried my hands, going to answer it myself. I went into the genkan and opened the front door, taking a step back when I saw Haru stood outside. His blue eyes met mine and he stared at me for a few seconds.

‘Aren’t you going to invite me in?’

‘Oh, right. Come in.’ I stepped to the side and let Haru come inside, both of us heading up to my room once he had taken off his shoes. We sat side by side on the bed, a good few inches between us. My heart was beating faster than it had been when I was swimming in the relay earlier and I was trying to subtly take in more air to calm myself down.

After a moment, Haru unzipped his sports bag and brought out a plastic bag with a slice of chocolate cake inside. ‘I didn’t want dessert, so I ordered chocolate cake for you. The waiter wrapped it up for me. It probably smells of chlorine by now, though.’

‘It’s okay. Thank you.’

Haru put the cake on the bedside table. We sat in silence again.

‘Have you washed your jammers yet?’ He shook his head. ‘I’ll put them to soak for you.’ I stood up, about to take Haru’s bag from him, but he grabbed my wrist.

‘I have something to tell you.’

I sat back down on the bed, tears welling up in my eyes, knowing what he was about to say.

‘Rin confessed to me.’ I nodded and looked down at my knees. ‘I told him… that there was someone else.’

My head shot up and I looked Haru in the eyes, and for the first time in years, I couldn’t read them. ‘Haru-’

‘Rin’s my friend, but I…’ Haru shook his head and grabbed my hand. ‘You. It’s you. You’re the someone else.’

I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn’t even remember my own name.

‘Makoto.’ Haru snapped me out of whatever state I’d drifted into and squeezed my hand.

‘Haru… are you sure that you like me?’

He nodded and sat closer to me. ‘I have for a while. But I didn’t fully realise it until a few weeks ago. You were always there for me, even when everyone else left.’ Haru looked away from me then and let go of my hand. ‘It’s okay if you don’t… you know… like me back. I understand.’

Haru grabbed his bag and stood up, but I pulled him back down. ‘I do like you back, it’s just… I didn’t think that you… I thought that you would accept Rin’s confession.’

The black-haired swimmer shook his head and he smiled. ‘Stupid Makoto.’ Haru bit his lip and a slight blush bloomed over his cheeks.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me. ‘This is what you want?’

Haru nodded and I closed the short distance between us, softly kissing him on the lips. Haru’s hands made their way up my chest and around my neck, leaning in towards me before climbing into my lap, his lips moving slowly against mine. My other hand secured itself around Haru’s waist and our chests were flush against each other now, each of us able to feel the other’s heart beating erratically against their rib cage. Haru pulled away all too soon, but he was smiling, and, granted, it was still a small smile, but it was the biggest and brightest small smile that I had ever seen expressed on his face. ‘Stay the night?’ I asked and he nodded.

Once I had put both of our jammers to soak, I leant Haru a pair of joggers and my yellow and orange shirt and I got changed into my own pyjamas. We laid under the covers of my bed together, whispering and kissing each other.

‘Are you sure that you want this?’ I asked him as he cuddled into my chest.

‘I’ve never been more certain.’ He tipped his head back and planted a quick kiss on my lips, then tucked his head under my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. It felt so good to finally be able to hold Haru in my arms like this.

That’s how my mum found us on Saturday morning, holding onto each other in my bed. She had realised what was going on and got my dad, and both of them came into my room, waking me and Haru up.

‘Ermmm… boys,’ my dad started, looking at the floor.

I sat up in bed, Haru clinging onto my shoulders behind me.

‘Is this what it looks like?’

I nodded and my parents smiled. ‘You took your time.’ My mum said, her smile getting even wider. ‘I’ll cook some mackerel for Haru-chan since he’s a proper member of the family now.’

‘Mum…’

She winked at me and left the room with my dad, Haru now wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind me. ‘I didn’t think they’d take it that well.’

‘Are you serious? You’re like a second son to them.’ I turned around and lifted Haru onto my lap, kissing his cheek. ‘What do you want to do today?’

‘Lie in bed with you.’

‘Once the twins find out about us, that won’t be possible.’

As if on cue, the twins burst into the room, both still in their pyjamas, and jumped onto the bed. ‘Onii-chan! Haru-chan! Mummy said you’re getting married!’

We both blushed and Haru looked away. ‘Ermmm… Ran… he’s been my boyfriend less than twelve hours-’ I tried to explain to her, but she ignored me.

‘Haru-chan will look so pretty in a wedding dress dancing with you! How many children will you have? Will you name one Ran?’

‘And one Ren?! Can we babysit them? Can we take them to school to show everyone?’

I grabbed both Ren and Ran’s hands and got them to sit down on the bed. ‘Ren, Ran, Haru and I have only been going out since last night. Getting married isn’t something we’re really thinking about yet,’ I told them, unable to help my face going red when I imagined Haru in a wedding dress.

‘But,’ Haru said, smiling at the twins, ‘if you both behave this morning and do all of your homework, then this afternoon we can have a private wedding with you.’

The twins both grinned and scrambled to get off the bed, running to their room to get ready for the day.

I turned to Haru, finding that his face was redder than mine.

‘Was I okay to say that?’

I nodded. ‘Of course. I just didn’t think you’d want to talk about that. It’s not even been a day.’

Haru shrugged. ‘Nagisa did make us get married in elementary school. It’s more of just a vow renewal.’

I laughed and we got back in bed, cuddling each other until my mum shouted us to come down for lunch. We went downstairs, and the twins were bouncing with excitement in their seats as they ate their mackerel.

‘Oh, Haru-chan,’ my mum said from the counter. ‘The twins told me about your little wedding this afternoon and they wanted you to wear a dress. I’m sure you could fit into one of mine. You’re quite slender.’

‘That would be nice. Thank you, Mrs Tachibana.’

Haru’s response had me choking on my rice but my boyfriend just smirked at me, as if he knew I had liked the sound of that idea.

As soon as lunch was over, Haru was taken into my parents’ room and Ran went out into the front garden, whilst Ren dragged me up to my room. ‘Do you have a suit, Onii-chan?’

‘No, sorry.’

My little brother frowned and went over to my wardrobe, pulling out my school shirt along with a brown blazer. ‘Put these on with some jeans.’

‘Yes, sir.’ I did as he asked, then helped Ren change into his favourite shirt, the one with the dinosaurs and spaceships on it.

Ran skipped into the room a moment later, wearing her favourite pink dress and a flower crown of daisies. ‘Onii-chan, Ren, wear these.’ She gave us each a daisy and I put it in the top pocket of my blazer, so the head was peeping out. ‘Come on!’ She shouted, grabbing each of our hands. ‘You can’t see the bride before the wedding! It’s bad luck!’

I let Ran pull me and Ren downstairs, and she made me stand in the living room with my back to the stairs. Mum came to stand in front of me, grinning from ear to ear. ‘I knew that you and Haru would get together someday. What finally gave you the push?’

‘Rin. He confessed to Haru, but then Haru confessed to me.’ It hurt me to think of how Rin was feeling at being rejected, but it also hurt me with what he had said to me at the swimming competition.

_He’s mine._

I felt my eyes narrow with jealousy. Haru was mine. Not his.

Ran started singing and I forgot about Rin for the time being. I faced the front, not moving until I felt someone at my side. Haru was wearing a blue sleeveless skater dress that finished just above his knees. He was holding a bouquet of daisies and had several in his hair. His arms and legs were so pale and slender, and his eyes perfectly matched the colour of the dress. He was blushing, too. He looked so beautiful.

‘Makoto,’ my mum asked, smiling, ‘do you take Haru to be your husband?’

‘I do.’

‘Haru, do you take Makoto to be your husband?’

‘I do.’

‘Do we have any rings?’

‘Here, mummy,’ the twins chimed, each handing over a tiny piece of paper that had been taped together to make a circle.

I slid Haru’s ring onto his finger, then his onto mine, and the twins started squealing. ‘Kiss kiss kiss!’

I chuckled but kissed Haru’s blushing cheek, the twins jumping up and down in excitement. My mum laughed and took both of the twins’ hands. ‘Since these two are married now, let’s give them so time together on their own, and we can go out and buy some cake to eat after dinner, alright?’

‘Yeah!’ Ren and Ran scrambled to the genkan and got their shoes on, mum following.

‘I’ll try to keep them occupied for as long as possible.’

‘Thanks, mum.’

They left and Haru took my hand, leading my up the stairs and towards my room. Since we were “married”, and this was technically our honeymoon, did that mean we were going to…?

‘Wait, Haru.’

He turned around, eyes wide when he saw the expression on my face.

‘I’m not ready for that.’

‘That?... Oh.’ Haru blushed, dropping my hand. ‘Neither am I. I just thought that we should go in your room for more privacy. Your mum and the twins will be back soon and so could your dad. I’m sorry.’

‘No, it’s okay, I understand. Come here.’ I held out my arms and he slotted himself between them, pressing a kiss to my chest before wrapping his arms around me, too. ‘Haru, when Rin confessed to you, what did you say to him?’ I asked, thinking about my jealousy from earlier.

‘That there was someone else.’

‘So, did he know that you liked me?’

‘I don’t know. I didn’t tell him. I wanted to tell you first. But I think he already knew. I think everyone already knew, apart from you.’

I nodded, trying not to smile but failing. I took Haru’s hand and led him to my bedroom, shutting the door behind us. As soon it clicked closed, I pushed Haru against it, the smaller boy squeaking, and I kissed him. He dropped the bouquet that Ran had made for him and grabbed my shoulders, kissing me back. I put both of my hands on his waist, then trailed one up to his hair, picking out the daisies and running my fingers through the silky strands. Haru pulled away first, needing to catch his breath, so I kissed along his jaw and down his neck, sucking a mark onto his shoulder. He whimpered but grabbed my hair with both of his hands, trying to hold onto something. I pulled away, unable to hide my smile when I saw the state Haru was in. His hair was a mess and his dress was crumpled, pink lips swollen and tiny marks down his neck, a small one on his shoulder.

‘You know, you should definitely wear a dress on our wedding day.’

Haru nodded as he blushed and we smoothed out our clothes and hair just as the twins bounded into the room, telling us the cake was in the kitchen.

‘Okay. We’ll be down in a minute.’

Ren and Ran bounced out of the room and I turned back to Haru, who was trying to lift the top of his shirt up to try and cover some of the marks I had made.

‘Maybe I should go back to mine and get some clothes.’

I shook my head, not ready to let him out of my sight yet. When I had left the restaurant, I thought that was it, that our friendship was over, that he would be Rin’s forever. But now he was here…

‘Makoto? You have tears in your eyes.’

I blinked them away, not even realising they were there until Haru had said. ‘I’m sorry, I was just thinking about what Rin said to me yesterday after we won.’

‘Why? What did he say?’

I sat down with Haru on the bed and told him what had happened, about how upset I was and how cruel Rin had been.

‘I didn’t realise… I didn’t hear him say that. He kept on trying to touch my leg during the meal and he wouldn’t let us talk to each other. It was horrible.’

I nodded, feeling more jealous about Rin trying to touch Haru, so I placed my hand on his knee. Haru sat closer to me and leant his head on my shoulder. He hadn’t done that with Rin. ‘I’m just afraid that if you go, you won’t come back, that you’ll realise I’m just plain and boring and normal and you’ll want Rin.’

‘You could never be boring, Makoto. You’re wonderful.’ Haru kissed me on the cheek then leant his head back on my shoulder. ‘I’ll have to go home on Sunday night, but I can stay here until then. Is that alright?’

I nodded, relieved that he would be staying long enough to get my feelings under control, and I hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go.

…

After an entire weekend spent with Haru in my arms, I was sad to see him go on Sunday night back to his own house, but I knew it would be fine, that my boyfriend would be okay. I smiled as I thought of Haru as my boyfriend. Why hadn’t I confessed to him earlier?

Monday morning rolled along quickly, and I practically leapt out of bed to get ready for the day, greeting Haru with a kiss when I pulled him out of the bathtub and holding hands with him on the way to school. We didn’t talk as we walked. What would I need to tell him about my weekend when he was one who had filled it?

The day’s classes passed slowly, and my attention was only half on the teachers. The other half was taken up with staring at my beautiful boyfriend, who was watching my reflection in the window of the classroom, blushing every time that I caught him staring.

At the end of the day, I sat at my desk, fiddling with my exercise books nervously. We had joint practice at Samezuka. That meant seeing Rin.

‘Makoto.’

I looked up and saw Haru stood next to my desk, bag on his back. ‘Sorry. I’ll be ready in a minute.’ I stood up and began to pack away my things.

‘What’s wrong?’

I sighed. ‘I don’t want to see Rin right now. He told me that you were going to be his.’

Haru took my hand in his. ‘But I’m yours. So you have nothing to worry about.’

‘I know.’ I kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling when I saw him blushing. ‘Let’s go.’ I grabbed my bag and we left the classroom, meeting up with Rei, Gou and Nagisa who were waiting outside. They saw our joined hands and immediately began asking us questions, Gou squealing and Nagisa cheering. I laughed nervously, brushing off their questions. We walked down to the train station and travelled down to Samezuka, Haru squeezing my hand every so often to reassure me that it was going to be okay.

Thankfully, when we stepped into the aquatics centre, Captain Mikoshiba was the one who was greeting us, not Rin. ‘Just go and get changed and come out when you’re ready,’ he told us with a smile, keeping his eyes fixed on Gou. The redheaded girl stayed on the pool deck with the Samezuka Captain and we went to the changing rooms. The four of us got changed and made it out onto the pool deck last, and across the room, I saw Rin talking to Nitori.

The redhead looked up and his eyes landed on Haru, who was eyeing up the water as if he was about to jump into bed with it. I stepped forwards then, my jealousy resurging, and I wrapped my arms around Haru’s waist from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck. Everyone was staring, but I didn’t care.

_He was mine._


End file.
